System Verification is the evaluation of whether or not a system complies with certain requirements, such as regulations, specifications, imposed conditions, properties, goals, or the like. System verification may be used as an instrumental means for proving or disproving the correctness of intended algorithms underlying the system with respect to the certain requirements.
In the development phase, verification procedures involve performing special tests to model or simulate a portion, or the entirety, of a system, then performing a review or analysis of the modeling results. In the post-development phase, verification procedures involve regularly repeating tests devised specifically to ensure that the system continues to meet the initial requirements as time progresses.
Every aspect of the system: hardware, software and communications, should be verified and thoroughly tested before the system is used. The integration between the software and the hardware should also be verified. After successful testing, systems will need regular maintenance to ensure they will perform effectively when they are needed.
Software verification is the process of checking that the output of each phase of the software development process effectively carry out what its corresponding input artifact specifies.
Hardware Verification is the process of checking that a given design correctly implements the specification. It is recognized as the largest task in silicon development and as such has the biggest impact on the key business drivers of quality, schedule and cost.